Way Freaky Friday
by MileySmilez
Summary: Miley, Lily, and Oliver all switch places-WHAT?
1. The Fortune Cookie

**This is sort of a twist on **_**Freaky Friday.**_

**Remember, I own nothing of this. **

"I am a rock star! Wa-oh-wa-ohhhhh! Yeah!" Hannah Montana cooed into her microphone at her goodbye concert. She was heading for Europe soon for her second European tour, and she decided to have a final CA concert before she moved on. She'd be leaving in two weeks tops. Back stage, Mike Stanly and Lola Lufnagle were silently applauding for their best friend. She smiled at them heartily as she danced to the final chords of Rock Star. "Thanks everybody! I'll see you guys again when I get back from my _second _EUROPEAN TOUR! I love you all, and thanks for supporting me. Goodnight everybody!" And with that, she exited off the starboard side of the stage.

"Great show!" Mike congratulated. Lola agreed. She slapped Hannah an enthusiastic high five. "You sounded completely amazing. It's a shame that we won't get to hear you for another few months! Why do you have to go on tour again?" she pouted.

"I'll call every second of every day," Hannah promised. "In fact, by the time I get back, you'll be so sick of me, you won't even want to see me the second I get off my jet. I swear it's true. I'll email, text, write, call, IM…" Hannah ticked off the ways of communication on her finger. "…chat…" Lola pretended to be annoyed. "Okay, okay, we get it!" She threw her hands up in the air. "So, are you all packed?" Mike asked. Lola looked at him skeptically. "She's not leaving for a few more weeks or so. Why would she already be packed?"

"Actually," Hannah said, "since this was my last Hannah appearance till then, I packed up all of my clothes from The Closet. It's just my toothbrush and hair brush and makeup I haven't packed yet. I'm ready to fly the skies—just not hygienically and gorgeously." The two girls laughed, and then almost simultaneously shed their wigs. Lola's plum one and Hannah's blonde wig shimmied to the floor, exposing two heads—one of wavy brown and the other of pin-straight blonde. Instantly, the two girls became somebody different—Miley Stewart and Lily Truscott. Mike followed suite and was now Oliver Oken.

The trio snuck out back to the limousine awaiting them, and they talked about the tour. "Where is your first concert?" Lily asked Miley. "Paris!" Miley lamented. "I am so excited…" And on she droned, all about boys, croissants, shoes…but Lily was deeply interested. That's just how we girls are. "I'm starving," Oliver announced right before Miley could get too far into describing a pair of shoes she packed. "Can we get some Chinese?"

Miley shrugged. "Why not? I _am_ in the mood for an egg roll." Lily agreed. "Yeah, and they have amazingly almond cookies just up the road." Miley relayed the directions Lily gave her to her chauffeur and they zipped down the road. When they arrived, Miley disguised her voice (if they recognized it as Hannah's, they'd be in for a surprise when she as Miley received the food) and ordered dim sum, egg rolls, fried rice, and kung pow chicken. The threesome had a small powwow in the back of the limousine, stealing morsels of food from the other's container. Then they each opened their fortune cookie they received. Coincidentally, it was the same fortune for each of them.

_Because of past and future feuds,_

_What you've found, here in this food,_

_Will transform you until you see,_

_From the other's P-O-V._

**A/N: Corny, I know.**

Miley tossed it to the side of the limousine. "Whatever. That makes no sense," she confirmed. The other two agreed. "Seriously." They both abandoned their slips of paper.

When they arrived at Oliver's house, he thanked them and quickly exited with the majority of the leftover dim sum. "See you!" Miley and Lily shouted in unison at his retreating back. He raised his hand in an immobile wave. After that, they dropped Lily off, and then they reached Miley's house. The chauffeur dropped her off and went to go park in the limousine rental yard. Miley yawned and immediately escaped to her bedroom. Her father was recovering from an illness, and hadn't been able to attend the concert, so he was snoozing quietly upstairs. Jackson was on a date with some girl, and he wasn't expected back till late. So, in the quiet, she fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lily's POV**

Man, that was a big night last night. I can't believe how quickly I fell asleep. Whoa, I'm still sort of drowsy. I'm going to go brush my hair, it's probably gross. I walked up to the mirror, which was mysteriously fogged up. Oh, well. I rubbed a spot in it with my palm (which looked sort of large, if you ask me), and checked myself out.

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

Well, I don't think I have to worry about my hair. It's basically _chopped off _and in a boy-cut. Wait…why do I suddenly look like Oliver? And why is my chest so flat? And why does my room look so completely messed up and boyish? And why is my voice so low? And why do I keep thinking about spitballs, comic books, and cute girls in my class? Why do I think girls are cute? _Why am I Oliver?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oliver's POV**

Phew, that was a tiring night. I totally crashed when I got to my pad. I just—wait, why are my eyes covered with this padding—it's a sleeping mask? Huh? I did _not _put one of these on. What the heck? Hmmm…wait, why is my hair long and wavy? And why do I think Jake Ryan is a big fat jerk—wait, no, everyone thinks that. And why do I have…a _chest? _And why am I wearing a night gown? And why—_why am I Miley?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

Okay, so Oliver and Lily have been calling me, and they apparently switched places. Yeah, I wondered why my cell phone and suddenly switched into Lily's. And I wondered why my hair was suddenly blonde. Great. We've all switched bodies. _Why the heck am I Lily?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it's not very explanatory and sort of hanging, I really have to go.**


	2. Figuring Out A Plan

**Note: I'm using their real names. Miley may be in Lily's body, but I will still call her Miley. And the person in Oliver's body is Lily, and the person in Miley's body will be called Oliver. Get it?**

The three (all in their different bodies) met at the Stewarts' house. "What are we going to do?" Miley sighed. "Oliver can't go on tour as Hannah! The whole tour is live!" Her words felt weird coming out of Lily's voice box. Oliver looked at her skeptically. "Why not? I have your incredibly high-pitched girly voice. And I know _how _to sing. I just couldn't sing well as Oliver."

Miley still felt uncomfortable. "You can't dance," she pointed out. "Actually," Lily inferred, "he can." Miley and Oliver stared at her. "Huh?"

"We can access everything that the other has ever thought of, plus what we remember from being in our own bodies," she explained patiently. "I can remember kissing Becca." She shivered uncomfortably. "That's what's bad about being in a guy's body. So, Oliver, basically, all you have to do is try to remember how to dance. Just use the dances Miley's used previously. It's a slice of cake. Try it."

Oliver slowly rose from his seat. "Um…alright. But don't laugh." He burst out into a dancing frenzy, nailing all of the moves Hannah had ever performed in the time span of a year or two. "You got a great memory," he commented in the middle of a dip spin.

Miley stopped him. "Okay, so I guess he could go on tour as me, but I don't _want _you to. I guess touring is just really special to me." Lily looked at her. "Miley, it's either A: Oliver goes as you or B: Hannah Montana cancels a tour for the first time ever." Miley put up her palm. "Ah, but you're wrong. There's another choice; C: We figure out why we and what the heck caused us switched places and we reverse it." She formed a fist with her right hand and brought it down on her open left hand for dramatic effect. "I like that plan better," Oliver agreed.

"Alright, so it's settled. We have a week to figure out what happened to us and fix it," Lily said importantly. "Miley, Oliver…Can you think of any leads?" Miley stared at her blankly. "Why can't I think of anything cute and witty?" she asked herself. "Because I have your brain," Oliver smirked, "and it just thought out a plan. Remember what that fortune cookie said? 'Because of past and feature feuds, what you've found, here in this food, will transform you until you see, from the other's P-O-V?' Or something along those lines. Apparently, we have to see from each other's P-O-V. What's a P-O-V?"

"I may not have my brain, but it's obviously point of view, stupid."

"Miley, be nice. Fighting is the whole reason we're here, in these bodies."

"You're right. But I just want my brain back. Oh, and my singing voice. Yeah, and my hair," Miley pouted. "Trust me, you will," Lily promised. "Oliver's onto something." She turned to address him. "We're going to need to see from each other's point of view, apparently. But how? I wonder if they can tell if we're being genuine. Actually seeing from someone's point of view could take forever. And we don't have school because of 'Healthy Mind Week,' so we won't be able to see ourselves working in school and be able to take pity or something."

"I'm sure it's more than school," Miley slowly ventured, "because I bet it has to do with other stuff. Like family, living conditions, etc. This is gonna be tough."

**Again, sorry for the bad leaving point, but I have to go. AGAIN.**


End file.
